The Love of the Ocean
by Gami1x2
Summary: Wanting revenge on all Mer's in the ocean, Heero sets out to hunt them all, but one mystic mer "Angel" may change all of Heero's views on what really happened. 1x2 Warning inside.


Ocean Waves of Heart

Warning: Dark Fiction. There is murder and abuse to creatures, if can't stand reading it don't. Heero will change, just letting you know, but for the first few chapters he is brutal to say the least. Yaoi, MAYBE NCS, abuse, murder, main is 1x2, may go into more relationships.

Diclaimer: Not my characters, but is my story.

Many years had he dreamed of being a child of the sea, fighting amongst its strong waves and ruthless nature, and drifting when it was calm and peaceful. To navigate its seemingly endless depths in a ship he could call his own. As a young child he drew pictures of tempests, and waves crushing ships. He drew pictures of the beasts and creatures that lived in the waters. Creatures that could kill a man so easily, that human feared their existence. He would stand on the beach as waves pounded the sand, nearly losing his own life in the hurricanes that wreaked his hometown, year after year.

His love for the sea died when he was fifteen years old. The Hurricane of Elwon was brutal to say the least. It ripped across the land as easily as a grown man ripping the wings off a butterfly. Destroying everything that lay in its path, from cars to houses and everything in between. They had lived near the ocean then, with his mother and father, and his two younger sisters. He had ran out of the house to hurry to the barn to find another flashlight. It happened so quickly he never saw it coming, the thirty foot wave that crashed into the Cliffside in front of their house. He watched in horror as the wave took his home and his family off the cliff and smashed it on the rock shore below. All he could remember seeing where the hundreds of fins from the mers creating the destruction.

Heero Yuy vowed on that sorrowful day that he would hunt and kill every mer that swam the seas.

It took him five years to get where he was now. Leader of the Sea Angel Hunter, a massive ship dedicated to hunting mers and selling their fins on the black market. His crew was remarkable.

Trieze Kushrenada was his right hand man. Once a great captain in the OZ army now a fine sailor with little remorse in catching and killing the creatures of the deep. He was cunning and would tell when people where lying or deceiving. Heero liked having him around. He knew how to show tact and restraint, but could be violent when engaged. Heero was the only one who had beaten him in a sword fight. Heero had thought swords where a little old, compared to the new aged guns that kept getting invented, but surprised Trieze with incredible reflexes and skill.

Sally Po was his medical brain on the boat. She knew everything there was to know about mer's and there anatomy. And the only reason she came, was not because she approved of what they were doing, in fact she despised it, but it allowed her to further her research. She told Heero countless times that he should leave one alive for her to study, but the pleas fell on deaf ears.

Trowa Barton was Heero's weapon specialist. Most mers, per Sally's request, where put to death painlessly with a needle. But there were times when the mers came out of the water violent and ready to fight. Trowa had supplied the ship with the bed weapons, making the mers helpless to their down fall.

The ship itself was a monster of metal. It was pure white and looked like an angel gliding on ice. It's sails resembled wings, but in the water it was a shadow that creatures tried to avoid.

Trowa sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as their first net came up empty. "This is not looking good already." He said softly.

"Why is that?" Trieze asked.

"We havn't caught a mer in three months. Heero is getting restless for blood by now." He said.

"Well today will be our lucky day I'm sure of it." Trieze said as he helped fold up the net.

"They're learning to avoid the nets is what they are doing." Trowa sighed as he helped. He tossed a tangled tuna into a bucket to be stored for food.

"Yes well, the last net thrown last week was a new model, we'll see if it worked." Trieze said.

"It had better worked." Heero said. "Our funds are running low we need a new batch." He growled coming out of his cabin.

"I have a good feeling about today." Trieze said.

"Oh what…the angel of the deep that Heero's been hunting for two years now is going to be in the last net that you created?" Trowa said doubtfully.

"Actually, yes." Trieze said. Trowa just chuckled and finished up what they were doing. "It's true, I'll bet on it." Trieze added.

"How much?" Trowa asked.

"$300." Trieze said with a smirk.

"Deal." Trowa said shaking his hand. "I'm going to make a pretty penny today."

"Don't count on it." Trieze chuckled.

Sally came marching out of the infirmary and straight to Heero who was sitting behind the wheel now.

"Yes?" He asked not looking at her.

"I need the next one alive to finish my research." She said firmly.

"I do not keep them alive." He said.

"Please Heero for one week. That's how long it'll take us to get to a port to sell its parts anyway." She said.

Heero thought for a while. "I could keep it in one of the cells if we filled it with water." He said thoughtfully.

"You would do that for me?" She asked.

"I would think about it for you, doing is another story all together." He said.

"Well think about it please." She insisted and left him be.

It took hours to get all the nets in. In the third net was a mer that was already dead, tangled in the netting. It blocked his gils and had wrapped around his body. The body was dragged down into the haul where it would be taken care of.

"Time for your net Trieze." Trowa chuckled as the boat moved to the next net.

"We got about seven hundred pounds coming up." Heero said. Trowa and Trieze could tell he was excited. Trieze smirked at Trowa. Four mers came up in the net three still fighting one already dead. Heero came down to help them.

The first in the group was small. He had a green fin and brown spines. "He's average, well get 20lbs for him." He said giving him a shot that made him stop breathing. He handed the used needle to Sally as they untangled the mer. On of the other mers started thrashing violently, seeing what had happened to his friend. Heero went to him next. He was larger, his fins a shimmering purple his spins various colors of black, blue, and some gold. Heero noticed the extra large fins attached to his tail that looked like hundreds of clear feathers made them; he was badly tangled in the net and could barely move. Heero managed to pin him down and held a gun to his head. "Angel." He said. The others looked up and went to him.

"This one is Angel. We'll keep him alive; get to work on the others." Heero ordered as he started untangling the net around the purple one. He started struggling violently trying to get free; Heero stabbed him hard with a needle with a mild sedative in it. The mer winced and slowly started to calm down. "Beautiful." He whispered looking over his flawless scales. He ran fingers over the scaley fin. The mers eyes rolled and a soft moan escaped his lips. "Looks like I'll be keeping a pet after all." He chuckled. He finished untangling the net around the fin and laid the mer flat on his belly.

"Ha, I knew it, fork over the $300." Trieze said to Trowa.

"Aye, you'll get your money, finish our work first." Trowa growled but he was smiling.

"Run a firm finger down the center of his back." Sally said pulling out her camera. Heero did as he was told. The mers huge spines came up. They resembled a lion fish. The quills where long and dripped with poison, radiating the deadliness that this creature was. Sally allowed a bit of it to drip onto a special screen.

"It's venom, none lethal to humans, but can cause paralysis if not treated immediately." She said. "But the quills on his arms are lethal. A toxin that causing tissue to dissolve rapidly, almost like acid to the skin. I will have to remove these for our safety." She said kneeling down next to an arm. "Heero hold his arm steady please." She said. Heero held the arm steady and the mer watched with horror filled half ladded eyes. Sally put on thick gloves from her bag and grabbed the pliers from the bag as well. She pulled the quills out one by one. The Mer winced at each one and tried to struggle.

"Remove the back ones as well, any kind of weapon he may have." Heero ordered.

"Yes sir." She said. "He needs water though, or he'll become dry and die." She said. Heero made a motion to someone over her shoulder and not before too long water was dumped over the mers body. Sally worked quickly removing the quills. Heero looked at them curiously.

"These would make good weapons." He said handing them to Trowa. "Harvest there toxins and imply them into some bullets." He said. "Yes sir." Trowa said and took them into another room.

Once Sally was done removing the quills Heero lifted the mer and carried him down into the cells. Down at the end was an empty tank they usually used for fish, to keep them alive so they were fresh when they were to be eaten. Heero set the mer inside and opened the valve that let in sea water.

"Thank you Heero for keeping one alive." Sally said.

"It is not for you. I want this one, you may study him though." Heero said and turned the valve off once the tank was full. The mer lay at the bottom still feeling the effects of the drugs.


End file.
